The Other World
by SlushieMePotter
Summary: Demigod. Who would've known? Arya Everly finds herself in a beautiful yet frightening world of Greek gods and demigods. She is torn between two lives. To add insult to injury, she slowly falls in love with the ever mysterious Nico di Angelo.
1. Who would've known?

_Arya Schyler Everly._

I was born under that name and I live by it. I was your typical teenage girl. 14. Brunette. Green eyes. My only problem? I had no father. Never knew him, and possibly never will. Every time I would ask my mother about it, she would purse her lips and mutter silently, "You're too young. I'll tell you when the time comes."

Of course, I never knew what she meant. I was 13 when I last asked her but she still wouldn't bulge. I decided to drop it for a while when I saw the worry in her face every time I would talk about it.

Early morning, about 6:45 am, as my alarm clock had displayed, I heard my mom's booming voice passing through my wooden walls. Her knocking was almost as loud as her calling. I stood up groggily and frowned. I quickly changed into my clothes and went down the stairs as fast as I could.

I went down and found my mom smiling at me widely. She had pancakes laid down on our table and orange juice filled our pitcher. I wondered what had been so special about today until I realized: It was my birthday. I was supposed to turn 14 today. "Happy birthday, Arya!" my mom had exclaimed loudly. She was somewhere in her mid-thirties but her smile was deceiving so she looked much, much younger.

I would've forgotten my own birthday if it wasn't for her. I ate quickly remembering my class would start in 30 minutes. We ate mostly in silence so I tried to break it. "So mom…" I took a sip from my juice. "What were you saying about dad again?" She smiled at me wanly indicating she didn't want to talk about it. "You know what I'm going to say" she forced a smile. I nodded and ate most of my food as quickly as possible. I rushed out the door when my mom stopped me. "You know Arya, I'm not telling you about your father, only because I want to protect you." She smiled at me.

I gave a huge sigh. "I know, mom."

When I reached school the bell rung about 5 minutes I got there. No one had been my friend since nobody wanted to be friends with someone diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD. In other words, a loser.

I sat at the back row of our classroom and I started fidgeting with my hair. My ADHD prevented me from doing good in class and I just couldn't stay still. Suddenly, I felt someone staring at me. It was creepy because when I turned to my right, Nico di Angelo was staring right at me. He had black hair and green eyes, like me. I leaned forward and whispered, "What are you staring att?" I raised an eyebrow.

As if he had been in a trance, he shook his head and blinked rapidly. "Oh. Wha-oh." He blabbered. "N-nothing" he stuttered. He momentarily stared into blank air and thought. "You need to come with me. Now." He said in an alarmed tone, still lowering his voice.

"Why should I?" I say blantly, trying not to sound intrigued. I realized I had raised my tone a little and he signaled me to quite down.

"Just do what I say." He says urgently.

"And if I don't?" as if right on cue, Mrs. Dempton, our teacher, calls out my name.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Ms. Everly?" I sink down into my seat and blush. "No" I mutter.

"Good." She smiled evilly and I gasped. "Your words won't be needed once I rip your throat out and tear you to pieces." Then slowly by slowly, her torso started to morph into the form of a serpent. I started to claw on my seat and looked around to see if the others had noticed but they seemed to just continue on whatever they were working on. The only who seemed to notice was Nico who quickly grabbed a sword. Pure black. Short. I groaned.

"Echnida" He muttered angrily. "I should've known." he gave me a somewhat crazy grin, which, mind you, wasn't the exact time to do that. "That's why you should listen to me." He pointed out and gestured his head toward Mrs. Dempton.


	2. Proof is Finally Given

**NOTE AND DISCLAIMER**

**[_Arya and Nico exchange POVs every chapter so don't be confused. All copyright goes to Rick Riordan and the original Percy Jackson series._]**

The Echidna leaped towards Arya but I pushed her just in time. I wielded off the Echidna with my sword but it managed to dodge every one of my hits. I managed to leave a scar on her face and she hissed at me. Arya was screaming somewhere behind me but I ignored her. The Echidna had already lunged at me and I moved just in time. "Run!" I yelled at Arya over my shoulder. She instantly snapped out of her confusion and pulled me out the door with her. So much for trying not to escape classes.

I began to worry about what the other students might think but I suddenly noticed that they were merely staring into empty space. Arya shook my shoulders very hard and glowered at me. "Hello?" she said. "Weren't we just running away from that snake thingy?" she gestured towards the Echidna which was gaining speed on us. "I will rip your throat out Arya Everly, daughter of Zeus!" it had yelled. Arya raised an eyebrow when it mentioned the word "Zeus." "Daughter of Zeus?" she exclaimed.

I pulled her arm and ran down the hall. "C'mon. Hurry up!" I yelled at her.

"What was that…that…thing, talking about?" she demanded.

"I'll tell you if we manage to escape that 'Snake Thingy'!" I snapped. She rolled her eyes at me. The Echidna leaped at her and she screamed shrilly. "Arya!" I yelled. I charged at the Echidna but it knocked me backwards onto the wall. It was slowly by slowly cutting Arya starting from her left leg. It left a long scar on Arya's leg and she began to struggle under the weight of the Echidna.

Arya groaned then suddenly, she screamed so loud it was like a thousand thunder storms exploded at the same time. She shot lightning towards the Echidna and I leaned on my back against the wall with my head throbbing, still stunned by her power. The Echidna was thrown back into the wall beside me and I stood up before it could regain consciousness. I sliced off its torso as it screamed loudly in agony. It quickly turned to dust when I cut it.

I ran to Arya who was crawling with her good leg as she leaned against the wall. She looked as though she could lose consciousness. "You okay?" I asked softly. She shook her head slowly and frowned. I removed the loose strands of hair falling on her face. I hadn't realized the intimacy that moment we had shared until after I pull my hand back.

"Your leg" I said. "Is it fine?" I asked. She gently shook her head. I opened my backpack and gave her some ambrosia. She gingerly ate one and she looked better than she did a few seconds ago. I handed her my canteen of nectar and she sipped from it. I looked outside through the window nearby and noticed it was raining. "Come on." I smiled. "I think I know how to make you feel better."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah" I smiled wider. I asked her to put her arm on my shoulder and I put my hand on her waist. She needed support to walk so I thought it was the best way to help her. We walked very slowly, careful enough not to fall down, with her bad leg and all. It was a long walk from our hall towards the main hall of the school. I opened the doors of the school as quietly as I can, not to disturb the other classrooms. I was beginning to worry what our classmates would think once they noticed we were gone and our teacher turned into a pile of dust, but I shrugged the thought off.

Once we walked outside, the rain was extremely strong and it managed to get the both of us very wet. I didn't mind though and so didn't she. In fact, once the very first drop of rain touched her skin, she smiled very widely. We both looked at her leg and noticed that the rain was slowly healing her wound. Soon after, her scar was no longer there and you could notice the change of her facial expression. Arya looked extremely rejuvenated and relaxed. She **is **a daughter of Zeus. "Thanks," Arya muttered. "For helping me" she smiled.

I shrugged and smiled cockily. "It's what I do best." I looked around nervously and decided we needed to hurry before something else undesirable happens. "We better get out of here." I say anxiously. "Can you walk already?"

Arya nodded and gave an extremely large grin at me. "Never better."


	3. Lingering Thought of Him

No longer limping and feeling better than ever, Nico and I walk back to my house. I asked why I had to ask my mom about all this and why he couldn't explain it to me himself. All he said was, "She's your mom. She knows your life story. I don't. Okay?"

I shake my head and snort. "Whatever. I still don't get why you can't just explain it all to me at Camp…what did you call it? Camp Quarter-Blood?"

He gave a small laughed and his mouth curled into a smile. "It's Camp Half-Blood. You know. Half human, half god? Demigod, for short."

I felt my face flush. I felt slightly stupid. "Oh. R-right. Y-y-yeah." I stammer.

He continued to smile. I stared at him for awhile realizing how cute he was when he smiled. He rarely did. Rarely does, I should say. His mom died a long time ago and I feel a great deal of pity for him. But when he smiled he looked charming. Even a little bit handsome. He had lush black hair and green eyes full of emotion.

I realized I was staring at him for such a long time he had to snap me back to reality. "Arya?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Wh-what?" I say, with my eyes wide open.

"You were staring at me. Then you went all…spacey." He smirked.

I shake my head and think of a really good excuse. "Oh uh…I was daydreaming. That's all. Daydreaming. Yeah."

He raised an eyebrow in my direction, clearly unsatisfied. "You sure you're okay?"

I start to blush then I cover it with a snort. "Yeah. I'm fine, genius. If I wasn't would I be standing here right now?"

He shook his head and sighed. He must feel miserable with me. I shake that thought from my mind and concentrate on my surroundings. But still, that lingering thought of him. Ugh. What am I thinking? I never liked him. And he never liked me.

I nearly miss my house if I hadn't bumped my mailbox and fell down. I looked to my right and saw my gate. White and wide. I smile. Nico gasps. "Oh wow." he says with a mix of shock and fascination.

I never admitted it but my house always was a looker. For one, it was huge. Three floors. 1,500 feet wide. Orange walls. Green roof. It was beautiful. And it was my home.

Nico looked at me and I looked back at him. With one step forward, one deep breathe, one shudder, I ring the doorbell.


End file.
